istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 4)
Information The heart-shaped artifact has been revealed to be Galderos' Heart, a powerful Artifact of the Elder Days. Gaileach believes it may indeed hold the power once Activated to defeat Shaloth. But first, it must be empowered. Quest Text Gaileach tells you, 'There lies but one final action to take before you may utilize the power of Galderos' Heart, . We must find a way to activate the power of the stone. But you are in luck! I believe I know a way, something we did not have in the ancient days.' Gaileach tells you, 'To activate the heart we must channel power into it. Centuries ago, magical spells would have been created for this purpose, but today we have access to the Gnomish Tinkerers. Therefore, you must go speak with Noncas Fizzlebot, the Tinkerer located here in Aughundell. He may know how we can activate the artifact.' Noncas tells you, 'Hello there, . I have noticed you running back and forth, to and fro, throughout town. What keeps you so busy these days? Is it something to do with the caverns the Gifted are all talking about I keeping hearing rumors of? Yes? Pray tell, .' Noncas tells you, 'An Artifact you say? From the ancient days of the Dryad? Most intriguing! And you have come to me, Noncas Fizzlebot, to ask for assistance. Oh, Entropy! Where to begin, oh my, yes, where to begin.' Noncas tells you, 'Gaileach was correct, , you will need a way to activate the device and that means applying power to it. I see that you have cleansed it and that is good; you cannot work with a dirty device. Well, some can, but not Noncas Fizzlebot, no! This isn't portal science!' Noncas tells you, 'Now, to power the device we will need a power source, a conduit to channel the power, and a conductor. The easiest is probably the conductor, so let us begin there. You will need to obtain some Purified Radiant Essence Powder. Five units will suffice, given the size of the artifact.' Noncas tells you, 'Good, good! Yes, this powder will be more than adequate. Next on the list is a power source. This one may be tricky, you will need to find a Tinkerer, one of the Gifted no doubt. We will need ten (10) Tier 6 Recharge Cells for this to work.' Noncas tells you, 'Most impressive, . Ten cells, fully charged and ready to power our Artifact. Now, the final item may prove the most difficult of all. You will need to obtain a Power Conduit. But not just any conduit will suffice, this one must be made specifically for this task. I suggest you go speak with my good friend Gangaf Tagley in Dalimond for further instructions.' Gangaf tells you, 'Welcome to Dalimond, . What brings you here? A Power Conduit? For my old friend Noncas? Yes, I can help you with that. Oh, but not just any power conduit, one suitable for powering an Artifact? Well, that is a different matter entirely.' Gangaf tells you, ', you are in luck today! I happen to have a Power Conduit laying about that I was going to use on the next upgrade to my JJ-... well, nevermind, you don't need to know about that now. Just know that this Power Conduit can channel up to two-hundred tagins of energy, which should be more than enough to handle your needs.' You have received 1 Gangaf's Power Conduit. Noncas tells you, 'You got a power conduit? Good! Gangaf was talking about a JJ what? Well, he is always working on a project. For that matter, so are most Tinkerers. Never satisfied with what we have, never a dull moment! With this Power Conduit you may now attempt to empower the Artifact, . You will need to take it to an Essence Channeler and use this.' You have received 10 Class 6 Recharge Cell. You have received 1 Formula: Instructions for Empowering the Artifact. You have successfully channeled power into Galderos' Heart. It begins to glow and pulse, almost as if alive! Gaileach tells you, 'You did it! This is an amazing day indeed, Teikera. I never thought to see an Activated artifact of the ancient days in my presence. But here one is, thanks to you. You have done well, beyond my wildest hopes. Judging by the energies being given off by the Heart, I think we can safely say that you now stand a chance of defeating Shaloth.' Steps #Listen to Gaileach #Speak with Noncas Fizzlebot in Aughundell about Activating Galderos' Heart #Listen to Noncas #Return to Noncas Fizzlebot in Aughundell with the five (5) units of Purified Radiant Essence Powder. #Return to Noncas Fizzlebot in Aughundell with the ten (10) Tier 6 Recharge Cells. #Speak with Gangaf Tagley in Dalimond about a Power Conduit #Return to Aughundell with the Power Conduit and speak with Noncas. #Empower Galderos' Heart (Requires 1,000 intuition skill) #Take Galderos' Heart to Gaileach in Aughundell Rewards Category:Quests